1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting glove for use in connection with performing tasks in poorly lit or dark conditions. The light emitting glove has particular utility in connection with providing hands-free illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light emitting gloves are desirable for providing a source of light under poorly lit or dark conditions to facilitate the completion of tasks. Such gloves are particularly useful when the use of both hands is required, eliminating the possibility of one hand holding a light source such as a flashlight. Light emitting gloves are also of great utility when working in a tight area where there may not be room for a separate light source and the hand performing the task. An additional benefit is that the person wearing the gloves can be seen more clearly from a distance during periods of low visibility, enhancing safety.
The use of work gloves with illuminator assemblies is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,011 to Bain et al. discloses a hand glove and light signal attachment therefor. However, the Bain et al. ""011 patent does not allow the user to operate the switch with the hand wearing the glove, and has further drawbacks of providing only one light signal attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,676 to Myers et al. discloses a work glove and illuminator assembly that provides a light source for use by health-care professionals when examining or operating upon an anatomical part of a patient. However, the Myers et al. ""676 patent does not provide for a plurality of illuminator assemblies, and additionally does not allow the user to operate the switch with the hand wearing the glove.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,105 to Myers et al. discloses a work glove and illuminator assembly that provides a light source for use by health-care professionals when examining or operating upon an anatomical part of a patient. However, the Myers L. ""105 patent does not provide for a plurality of illuminator assemblies, and can not permit the user to operate the switch with the hand wearing the glove.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,368 to Huff discloses a hand mounted illuminating device that secures a flashlight to a hand covering portion. However, the Huff ""368 patent does not allow the user to turn the flashlight on and off with the hand wearing the hand covering portion, and has the additional deficiency of having a completely removable flashlight, rendering the light source vulnerable to loss.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,339 to Peters discloses an illuminating glove that mounts a flashlight to a glove. However, the Peters ""339 patent does not allow the user to turn the flashlight on and off with the hand wearing the glove, and has the additional deficiency of having a completely removable flashlight, rendering the light source vulnerable to loss.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 423,758 to Jones discloses a glove that covers a user""s hand during wear. However, the Jones ""758 patent lacks a lighting source.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a light emitting glove that provides hands-free illumination. The above patents make no provision for turning the light source on and off with the hand wearing the glove. Also, the above patents lack a plurality of light sources.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved light emitting glove that can be used for providing hands-free illumination. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the light emitting glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing hands-free illumination.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of work gloves with illuminator assemblies now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved light emitting glove, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved light emitting glove for providing hands-free illumination which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a light emitting glove which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a glove with a light source attached to it and a switch for turning the light source on and off.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include additional light sources attached to the glove. The switch may take the form of a pushbutton on/off switch enclosed within the interior of the thumb of the glove. The light source may comprise a light emitting diode inserted into a socket which is further attached to a battery case and enclosed battery via wires. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light emitting glove that has all of the advantages of the prior art work gloves with illuminator assemblies and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light emitting glove that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved light emitting glove that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such light emitting glove economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new light emitting glove that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a light-emitting glove for providing hands-free illumination. This allows the user to have one or more light sources at his disposal.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a light-emitting glove for providing hands-free illumination. This makes it possible to have a light source and the use of both hands.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a light-emitting glove for providing hands-free illumination. This enables the user to have a light source in a tight area where a flashlight and a hand would not fit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a light-emitting glove for providing hands-free illumination. This makes it possible to be seen easily under low light conditions, thereby enhancing the wearer""s safety.
And additional object of the present invention is to provide a light-emitting glove for providing hands-free illumination. This permits the user to turn the light source on and off with the hand wearing the glove.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light-emitting glove for providing hands-free illumination.